


Space

by raunchyandpaunchy



Series: Sun's Dawn [27]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Making Out, Oral Fixation, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/pseuds/raunchyandpaunchy
Summary: Skyrim's northern lights are a sight to behold. They're even more beautiful after a dose of moon sugar.





	Space

The Northern Lights of Skyrim sprawled wide above Nadine, streaking the sky in vivid, ethereal colours. The campfire burned low, highlighting each feature of Ysolda’s face in exquisite detail—creamy skin, rosy cheeks, amber eyes. She licked her fingers, dipping them into the bowl of moon sugar and presenting them to Nadine.

The crystals scraped gently against her lips and tongue as she accepted Ysolda’s digits, the burnt, spiced sweetness of the sugar making her mouth water and her skin sing. Every grain was gorgeous, honeyed magefire, melting in her mouth as Ysolda’s eyes burned into her, setting her alight as she sucked. The crimson of Ysolda’s hair blazed against her soft skin like fresh blood, bright and violent and lurid. The twin moons gazed down like they could eat her up if they wanted to. That should probably scare Nadine, but it didn’t. A smile spread over her face, warm and indulgent and wide, every inch of her aching with contentment.

“Nadine?” Ysolda’s voice was sweet, harmonious temple bells. “Still with me?”

All Nadine saw was brightness and warmth, heat incarnate, when her lips met Ysolda’s; tiny traces of moon sugar still present on their lips as they kissed.


End file.
